Looking Through Another's Eyes
by TheModernWorks
Summary: Nessarose Thropp is the daughter of the mayor of the town. Everybody thinks she's overly spoiled, even her father and her sister Elphie admits it. Meanwhile, Elphie has fallen head over heels in love with Fiyero Tiggular. When she discovers that his father is the "Wizard", the man who has been capturing all wild animals, what will she do next? Freedom or love?
1. Chapter 1: Mornings

**Thanks to LTree16 who gave me the idea of using the personality of Nessa and Elphie in All In One and putting it in another story! I appreciate it so much!**

* * *

Nessarose hated alarm clocks. They make a cacophony of beeping, the series of noises rousing you angrily from your bed. When you hit it to turn it off allowing you to get an extra ten minutes if sleep, it turns out that you actually hit the snooze button. Five minutes later, another symphony of annoying sounds causes you to throw the sheets off, snatch your alarm clock, go to the bathroom, fill the sink with cold water, and dump the machine in the water.

That was exactly what had happened to Nessa that day. She swore that she had gone through seven digital clocks this year, but refused to get a wall clock and use her phone alarm. First, to tell the truth, Nessa couldn't read wall clocks. Second of all, her phone alarm was too soft. She was an even deeper sleeper than her sister, Elphie, and that was saying something.

On that particular day, as Nessa added to her list to get a new clock, she heard something strange. Actually, she didn't hear anything at all. Everything downstairs was totally quiet, not a pot or pan clanging, no sink running, and no stove cooking. Silence. Loud snores from next to her room startled Nessa. Probably Elphie. Okay, besides Elphie.

Nessa cracked open her door an inch, and slipped out. Her sister's room was open, allowing Nessa to slip in with ease. No one heard her, not her dad, not her sister. Nessa passed a calendar, but she hated those as well. She preferred using her iPhone5 for dates and events. It was, in fact, Elphie who was emitting those incredibly ear piercing snores. Nessa came up with only one way to stop them.

She crept up next to Elphie, and brushed away some of the older sibling's hair to make access to her ear. Nessa whispered only one word, but it took great effect on Elphie.

"Fiyero." Nessa murmured in Elphie's ear. The sleeping girl jumped up, suddenly awake, and grasped around the air, narrowly missing Nessa's face. She ducked to avoid the hand.

"Fiyero? Where? Where is he?" Elphie cried. Everybody in the Thropp household knew that the girl had a major crush on the new boy, Fiyero Tiggular. Elphie wouldn't keep quiet about him, and was always moaning that she wasn't that girl.

"I was kidding. You snore really loud, I should have brought Fiyero over here to hear you." Nessa teased in her fourteen year old way of doing it. Elphie glared at her younger sibling, and threw a pillow at her.

"You wouldn't dare. You know how much I hate humiliation."

"And that's why I do it. To humiliate you. Aren't that what siblings are for? To tease and make fun if each other?"

"What's the difference between making fun of someone and humiliating another?" Elphie asked curiously. Nessa shrugged.

"I don't know. Just take those as your words of wisdom for the day." Nessa suggested. Elphie rolled her brown eyes. Her green pajamas were all wrinkled. Nessa didn't know why, but her sister always wore green clothing. It just happened on a daily basis, and no matter how many times someone at school had bullied her about it, Elphie always kept pushing on with green clothes.

Nessa, on the other hand, had light brown hair, waves falling naturally. It fell right near her waist, a bit above, by her ribs. Her eyes were a soft green. From what Elphie had told her, her mother's eyes had been green. Every day and night, Nessa flourished in designer outfits, shoes, and accessories. They were basically like her everyday clothes, maybe something you wouldn't see every day, though. Everybody had complained that she was spoiled, and needed some normal things, but wasn't her life normal enough, with a father as the mayor of the town?

"Nessa, honestly, why can't you sleep longer? First, why did you wake me up? I was sleeping, for goodness sakes!" Elphie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Nessa went back and retrieved the pillow, handing it back.

"Well, your snores were too loud, and my alarm clock rang, so why not get up? We'll be late for school, I don't want to miss another day." Nessa explained. It was true. She missed so many days of school, thanks to all the vacations her family took. "What?"

Elphie was trying to hide back a laugh, and tried to cover it with a serious face, but at the same time was stifling a yawn. It ended up scrunching her nose, one eye open, one eye closed, and her mouth twisted. It was Nessa's turn to hold back a giggle.

"Oh, nothing. Why don't you go prepare your stuff for school?" Elphie suggested. Nessa huffed.

"Why can't the maids do it? They do it every single day!" Nessa complained loudly. Elphie shrugged. "Fine. I'll do it." Nessa stormed out if the room, and downstairs.

She snatched some cereal out of the pantry and grabbed a bowl from their cabinet. Nessa ripped the cereal bag open, and slowly poured a bowl. The little toasted oats came tumbling out of the bag, scattering in the dish. The next step was milk. Nessa took a glass and filled it to the brim, sucking some off the top that would certainly spill. After a moment's thought, Nessa also poured some milk in her cereal.

Slowly and carefully, Nessa crunched her cereal. It sounded loud and annoying in her ears, but she didn't know if it sounded like that to other people if they sat next to her. Finally after sipping the last drop of milk, Nessa brought the dishes to the counter to be cleaned. The cook and maid looked surprised.

"Thank you, Nessa." the cook, Asher, said.

Grabbing her prepared lunch, Nessa stuffed her binder, textbooks, and meal into one backpack. The combination of all the materials made the backpack bulge. As she dragged her bag to the front door, Nessa heard a small rip. Looking down, she saw that the zipper had disconnected from the backpack cloth. She groaned.

"Janet! Repair my backpack! Now!" Nessa yelled, not caring if she woke anyone. A pretty brunette came running in. Nessa pointed to the bag. "Fix it!"

"Yes, mistress Nessa." Janet bowed, unloaded the bag, and scurried out with it in her left hand, looking at Nessa strangely. Nessa stomped back up the stairs to Elphie's room to blame her. Finding the door still open, Nessa burst in.

"You were the one who told me to pack my own things! Now look what it's done! I've ripped open my bag!" Nessa exclaimed. Her sister's back was facing her, so she couldn't see her face. Snoring came as a reply. Nessa grabbed a pillow and hit her sister with it. "WAKE UP!" Elphie groaned and sat up.

"Now what?"

"I've ripped open my bag because you told me to pack my own things! Now look where it's led me? I still have to get changed! I might not make it on time! We only have half an hour! Get up!" Nessa cried. Elphie sighed.

"Okay. I'll get up because of you." Elphie threw back the covers, leaving Nessa with joy that she won. Nessa began to exit when her sister spoke again. "Oh, and Nessa?"

"What?" Nessa turned around irritably to find her sister sitting on the bed grinning wickedly. She found herself next to a calendar. Nessa found the strength to look at it. That day was… March twenty-fifth. March twenty-fifth. March twenty-… oh.

"Today's a Saturday."


	2. Chapter 2: Logic

Nessa turned in shock at her sister's comment. She had been tricked! By her very own sibling! How had she not realized it was a Saturday? Nessa could have gotten some extra hours of beauty sleep.

"I hate you forever. You try to trick me into thinking that today's a school day, when it's in fact a Saturday. The only way people keep track of days is school. I could have gotten my beauty sleep here! I hate you." Nessa ranted. Elphie smiled victoriously.

"Hey, I sleep a lot and I still look like trash. Watch your language, big words for a small person. Didn't know you could even say hate in this household." Elphie said.

"You can't. It's a bad word to my mind." Mr. Thropp explained, appearing on the doorway of the bedroom holding his cup of coffee. Nessa and Elphie gaped at him, wondering how he could slip downstairs and back up without making a peep, just to make coffee.

"Why are you up so early?" Elphie asked.

"Why are you up so late?" her father shot back. Typical, logical, smarty pants father. He always came up with the best remarks.

"Why do you have to be so logical?" Nessa complained, the whine evident in her voice. "I hate it when you're so logical. Everything seems to be related to logic. If I am Nessa, Nessa am I? Well?"

"There goes the word hate again." Elphie muttered incoherently. The rest of the family ignored her.

"Elphie likes ice cream." the mayor said. Elphie nodded enthusiastically. "Elphie likes... Well... Um..."

"Gummy bears!" Elphie exclaimed. Her father shook his head.

"Give me a vegetable you like, not another sweet."

"Broccoli?" Elphie suggested.

"Okay then," her father started, "If Elphie likes ice cream, and Elphie likes broccoli, will Elphie like broccoli with ice cream?" Elphie made a gagging noise somewhere in the back of her throat.

"Why did you have to make logic so disgusting? No! I would hate that! I'm scarred for life! Broccoli and ice cream? Yuck!" Elphie cried. Nessa shook her head.

"You're wrong. That wasn't logic. Logic means the study of correct reasoning. But that so called dessert thought wasn't necessarily correct. So it's a myth. Not logic." Mr. Thropp said. Elphie looked relieved at that.

"For a minute, I thought you were serious and was making broccoli ice cream for dessert tonight. Would have benefited me greatly, I really wanted you to do that." Elphie added sarcastically.

"How about," Nessa said, "If we're hungry, and we're thirsty, we can eat breakfast?

"That's not logic, but certainly a wonderful idea!" Mr. Thropp exclaimed.

"For once I do something right." Nessa muttered. "Unlike your precious, perfect Fiyero."

Elphie punched Nessa off of the bed when their father wasn't looking.

* * *

Elphie always dreamed of the day when Fiyero Tiggular would notice her. All he saw was the dumb popular brat Galinda. The girl was stuck up, dumb, mean, dumb, popular, dumb, and spoiled. Did she mention that she was dumb?

Another one of Elphie's passions was the freedom of caged animals. Once in a while, Elphie would write to the senator explaining her cause. It never worked.

She was currently reading the newspaper, twirling her untouched cereal around, when she spotted an animal advertisement. It caught her eye immediately with the face of a happy dog. It read:

_Come and consult the great Wizard! Feel your power with dominating the animals! Visit .com to learn more. _

Elphie gaped at it for five long minutes. Who would do such a thing? The happy dog didn't even fit that ad. The dog should have looked sad! Nessa waved her hand in front of Elphie's face.

"Earth to Elphie! Hello? Elphie!" Nessa snapped. Elphie snapped out if her trance and glared at Nessa. She shrugged. "Thinking about Mr. Perfect?"

"Who's that?" Elphie asked, puzzled. Nessa gave her the isn't-it-obvious look.

"Fiyero!" Nessa sang loudly. "Oh! And you want to know where he lives? His address?" Elphie nodded.

"Where?"

"Keep begging!"

"Nessa, I'm on my hands and knees. Where does he live?"

"Oh, in this world."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I'm dead serious."

Elphie punched her right off of her chair a second time, sending the younger girl toppling over in shocked surprise. She waved her fist in the air, scowling.

"That's not how you treat your sister for giving you accurate information!"

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular loved his posh life. A rich father, popular boy at school, and hot girlfriend. How could life get any better?

His father, the great Wizard as they called him, captured animals, selling them to other people. However, the great Wizard could also cure anyone's problems. It was all part of the magic. Even Disney invited his father once a year to participate in making the Magic Kingdom even more magical.

There was one girl though. One girl that always bothered him every day. It related to his father's business. Elphie Thropp. Daughter of the mayor of the town, she could have made the popular group, but refused so because his girlfriend, Galinda, was there.

Elphie believed in freeing every animal, instead of keeping them captive inside homes. Fiyero thought of pets as extra company, no harm done there! He had worked with Elphie a few times in school, but ended up listening to her ranting about animal caging and all that stuff. Blah, blah, blah.

She seemed to be smitten with him, which made Fiyero smirk. She didn't seem to suspect that it was his father behind all the animal capturing. If Elphie knew, she would end up changing her mind about him completely, which was one girl off the list.

If he could date her, he would. He didn't like her particularly, but it wasn't her beauty that captured him. Fiyero knew that there was some prettiness behind those big glasses and green clothes.

It was her passion. Her passion for freeing the animals, for standing up against anyone who dared stand in her way.

He believed that if he tried, he could fall in love with her spirit.


End file.
